


Let There Be Light

by KAOSstrike



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Verse, Stony - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAOSstrike/pseuds/KAOSstrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a certain playboy, billionaire, genius, philanthropist can't always be perfect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rising Heat

His smell. Oh, god, his _smell_ … That scent of dominance, that smell, that smell, that smell…! It was driving him insane, he wanted it so badly. It was so strong, them being trapped in the car as they were. He pulled his jacket sleeve down over his hand and covered his nose to try and block the smell, but to his heightened, needy senses, it was a poor barrier. He could practically see the pheromones wafting around through his half-lidded eyes. Outside of the car, nothing was distinguishable anymore, even though he knew they had slowed down. His brilliant mind was quickly falling into a heady tailspin of lust and need. Already his body was starting to respond to the man’s overwhelming scent, and he could feel his pants becoming more and more itchy, and he ached to be able to just throw them aside.

He was vaguely aware of slumping over in the passenger seat, now sweating profusely, but still covering his nose, when the car ground to a halt in a driveway. _“My driveway…”_ he thought briefly, before another wave of the other man’s delicious musk washed over him, and drove out any rational thought he had once held. The passenger door was nearly ripped off his hinges as the other man came around to get him out of the car and into the mansion where the billionaire (who was by this time unable to walk) lived. The driver was hit by a wall of hot pheromones as soon as he opened the door to retrieve said billionaire, and for a moment he nearly lost himself and ripped his own clothes off, just to get at him. But as overpowering as the smaller man’s scent had become, he knew he had to get him in the mansion. He had to get him into the panic room that the billionaire had installed for just such an occasion.

Mustering every last ounce of self-control he possessed, the larger man grabbed the billionaire and pitched him over his large shoulder, quickly slamming the door shut. No need to get all the groundskeepers hot and bothered with the pheromone stew that was still roiling out of the car.

The smaller man was hardly aware of being picked up, but as soon as he was tossed onto the other man’s shoulder, so close to his neck, and the source of his heady musk, he let out a heated moan, unable to control himself. He had fought this for so long, had been able to cope so well with his medicines, that he couldn’t have had any way to prepare himself for an unexpected onset of his heat. And there was no way around this one. This one had been years in the making, and he had nearly all but forgotten what it was like to experience the full width and breadth of the hunger that was gnawing at his insides now. Moaning and begging like a whore, he didn’t realize they had gotten inside his mansion until he foggily heard the sound of the safe room doors gliding open with a mechanical hiss. He was tossed onto a bed at the far end of the room with his wrists restrained. There was plenty of length to the chain that held him, and a chest of food and water near enough that he could reach it easily, but his clouded mind registered none of that at the moment. As soon as he had been put on the bed, he spread his legs wide and begged for release, but the man who had brought him in had not given in to his pleas. Instead, he ran out of the room as quickly as he could, knowing that if he stayed any longer he would give the billionaire exactly what he was begging for.

Furiously, the man chained in his own panic room, the once so cool-headed playboy, now yanked and strained against the chain that held him there, calling out for the man who had abandoned him to suffer through his heat alone. He swore just about every bad thing imaginable at him, saying things he would never dare if he were thinking straight. Unable to restrain himself whatsoever, he ripped off his clothes as if they were covered in plague, and went about feverishly pleasing himself, using every toy he had access to, ones he had placed in the room for just this purpose. Somewhere in the back of his mind, as he was vigorously trying to take the edge off, a small voice pleaded for the larger man to return. Not just because of his physical needs, and oh, at the moment how he would relish it… Not just that, but because…somehow the small voice knew of his true feelings towards him…

As soon as he had gotten clear of the panic room, he punched in the lock code to set for four days, which would encompass the entirety of the other man’s heat cycle. His scent had nearly driven him mad with lust, but he was holding back as best he could, unwilling to give into his primordial, albeit natural, urges. He knew it would have been wrong, so wrong for him to take him at his weakest. And if they bonded? What then? The billionaire’s true omega status would be revealed to the world, and whatever life he had known would fly out the window. He couldn’t do that to him. He had worked so hard to masquerade as an alpha, and had done so successfully for many years; it would have been cruel to take that away from him.

Because Tony Stark would not stand to be publicly known as an omega.


	2. Hidden Questions

Steve Rogers stumbled into the main room of the Tony Stark’s mansion, overlooking the sea. He tore off his shirt; it was soaked in Tony’s omega-heat scent. Tossing it aside, he walked over to the giant bay windows and slumped heavily against the cool surface of them, trying to calm down his heated and quickly-reacting body. Furiously battling his alpha instinct to rush back to the panic room and take Tony again and again, he realized that he wasn’t going to be able to just walk away. Tony’s scent still clung to his skin and pants like a heady fog, and even the great Captain America was vulnerable, it seemed. His face flushed, he looked down at his pants to see the confirmation. With a loud sigh, he rushed back to the room he was staying in at the mansion and started stripping down. He had forgotten his shirt out in the main room, but he didn’t care. All he needed now was some well-deserved relief.

Meanwhile, in the panic room, Tony was still furious at the alpha who had abandoned him in his time of need. However, he had the presence of mind to remember that he had a surveillance system in the entire mansion. _“Oooh god, I shouldn’t…”_

But his heat-depraved mind tended to disagree with any rational thinking, and this thought was no different.

“JARVIS!!” Tony shouted desperately at the AI. Thankfully, he had built the panic room to be completely soundproof, which prevented any unwanted visitors to hear his heated, very un-alpha-like cries and moans.

“Yes sir?” the pleasant English voice came in over the speakers in the room.

“T-turn on the s-s-surveillance system!!” the billionaire managed to stutter past his shaking lips.

“Sir, are you planning on spying on our guest? Master Rogers? Sir, in your current state-”

“Dammit Jarvis!! Just do it! Nnngh…god I need to see him! Find him! Now!!” Tony’s frantic ramblings had become harder and harder for Jarvis to distinguish from his moans of desire.

“…Yes sir.” The AI’s voice disappeared, and instead, a holographic screen popped up in front of Tony, at the end of his bed, showing Steve undressing in his room.

“Ooooh god yes…” Tony groaned happily; seeing the alpha’s toned, muscular body made Tony’s need twitch even more, and he went right back to pleasing himself vigorously.

In the room he had been allotted at the Stark mansion, Capt. Steve Rogers shucked off his pants and boxers as soon as the door behind him was closed and bolted. Little did he know of Stark’s _extensive_ home-security monitoring system in place in his room, as well as the rest of the mansion.

Still riding high from the pheromone stew that Tony had bathed him in on the way into the mansion, Steve threw himself onto the bed. He had barely made it out of the panic room in time, before his alpha instinct completely took over and made him do something regrettable with Tony. He figured that he had handled himself according to the bodyguard contract they had struck once Steve had gotten out of the military, with an honorable discharge no less, and he deserved a break. Looking around the room, he spied his duffel bag on the chair by his closet, and he reached over to grab it. Rifling through, he found an old bottle of lube that Bucky had given him as a gag gift one Christmas, but he had kept. And at this moment in time, he was very thankful his friend was such a joker.

Rolling onto his back, with the bottle of lube in hand, he slathered a palmful onto his already-hard cock and started stroking, with long purposeful strokes. Slowly building up the pace, he let his head fall back on the pillows and he let out a hot sigh of contentment. This was what he’d needed…

“Dear lord…” he panted, building speed with each stroke.

The strokes started to become less purposeful and methodic the closer he came to completion, and his breathing started to get heavier and more ragged with each pass of his palm. He looked down, trying to focus, but in his pleasure-fogged mind, he couldn’t. Unconsciously, his hips started to buck up into his hand, and he threw his head back against the pillow once more, this time with a louder groan. _“I really need to do this more often…”_ he thought.

Back in the panic room, Tony was very nearly crazed with desire and pleasure as he frantically pleased himself to the lovely images of alpha Steve getting off in his room. Tony didn’t even have the presence of mind to be mad about cleaning up after his mess. More than anything, he just wanted to be right there on top of Steve and his glorious prick, riding him like a whore.

“J-jarvis!!” Tony panted, sweat now covering his body in a sheen.

“…Yes sir?” The AI seemed reluctant to speak to Tony in the midst of all the private matters transpiring in the mansion.

“Sound! N-now!” Tony grunted through gritted teeth.

“…Yes sir…”

The next second, Tony could hear every little pant and moan Steve was making in his room, which drove Tony’s omega senses into overdrive. Unable to control himself at all anymore, he sprawled out on the bed spread-eagle and buried three of his fingers up to the knuckle into his slick hole. Letting out a loud cry of pleasure, he started to feverishly finger-fuck himself to the background music of Steve’s alpha groans and moans.

In the other room, Steve could feel the familiar coil building in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he was getting close to finishing. Bucking his hips up against his hand even harder, his breathing was ragged and broken at best, but he needed to release. _“So close…!”_ He quickened the pace of his hand even more, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough. On a particularly hard thrust of his hips, his other hand made its way around to his toned ass, and before he even consciously knew it, he had two fingers buried up his ass.

Groaning loudly, Steve came onto his stomach only a few strokes more, his whole body going limp across the bed. Still panting heavily, his spent frame quickly realized that it was somewhat cooler seeming in the room than it was just a few seconds before, and he pulled the comforter around him, being too tired to be bothered to get fully under the covers. He rolled onto his side and, burying his face in the soft pillows, he dozed off shortly.

As Tony heard Steve’s cry of completion, that was all it took to push him over the edge as well, and they shared a separated moment of ecstasy. After a few moments of haggard panting, Tony’s head began to clear somewhat, and he thought back to the few seconds before Steve had finished. It was really hot to see an alpha finger-fuck himself, but alphas didn’t usually do that…

Was Capt. Steve Rogers really all he said he was…? Or something else…?


End file.
